


Theatre at night

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: The hunter receives a visitor after he and his guards have taken Fletcher's theatre.





	Theatre at night

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to do a little McCullum / reader smut :)

“You were Doris Fletcher, the greatest actress of her generation”, Jonathan's voice sounded sincere, “no one can take that from you.”

Doris trembled, holding the lantern high. How did it come this far? All she wanted was to act, to pay a last visit to her criticizing mother before conquering the world with her beauty and talent. And here she stood, in front of a vampire, her body torn apart and deformed but a raving sickness. This had to end now, she played a dying person more than once on stage, surely she could die for real here and now, the greatest death ever see on stage.

“Thank you. And farewell!”, she smashed the lantern on her mutated body.

The burning oil immediately spread over her flesh, burning deep, causing pain, but not as much as the rejection of her mother hurt over all these years. Her agonizing screams filled the theatre, mixed with the subtle burning as she slowly sank to her knees stretching out her right arm. After a few seconds all that was left of the great Doris Fletcher was but a small pile of ashes. Jonathan stood there, petrified by the moment, trying to sort out the incident he was still a part off, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

“Bravo!”, the voice sounded familiar, “so dramatic! I love it!”, it mocked from the loge.

The doctor turned around, “McCullum!”, he hissed.

“How strange. I seem to find you whenever I'm inquiring that Skal infestation.”

“I mean you no harm”, Jonathan countered while pacing on the stage, slowly moving towards the exit at the back.

“As you could ever be a threat for someone like me”, the hunter scoffed, “but I'm not here for you. But once I've put all the pieces of the puzzle together, I'm sure we'll have a little chat. You, and I.”

The door in front of the stage swung open and a dozen hunters entered. Jonathan moved quicker, turning around and running for the exit.

 

It took the hunters a good hour to set up the theatre as their new base of operation. McCullum sat in the room he chose for himself, browsing his little tickler, reading through the information he gathered so far for this plague. His thoughts were interrupted as the window of his room flung open.

“Y/N?”, he asked hesitantly.

You appeared on the windowsill, smiling at the vampire hunter. You both didn't know how this happened. McCullum hated vampires, they were evil creatures, hunting down humanity and responsible for every disaster according to him, but he became weak as soon as he was with you. One could think that you mesmerized him, but you lacked the power to bewitch such a powerful mind, no this was more than seducing a human with the powers of an Ekon. You first met a few years ago, in a Skal infested alley. McCullum was surrounded, all his men dead, and ready to die fighting while taking as many Skals with him as he could, but you wouldn't let this human die. You looked upon him and felt a goodness deep inside him, ignoring the danger of being killed by him, you rushed down to his side, helping him fight the Skals. From this moment on, you came to aid whenever he needed you. The fights were followed by occasional discussions which became more frequent over time and evolved into more intimate moments.

 

He put his hands around your waist, lifted you from the windowsill and pulled you close to him while placing gentle kisses along the side of your neck.

“Geoffrey”, you moaned softly, “it seems you have already been waiting for me.”

He quickly nodded and slipped his tongue into your mouth, slowly unlacing the back of your dress to let it slip to your feet. He took a step back, accurately inspecting your naked body.

“Mmmh Y/N, you look so beautiful”, he commented as he started to undress himself, “you will be mine tonight, I want you!”

His erection showed underneath his underwear. You slid it down, went on your knees, opened up your mouth and let his cock slide down your throat. You bobbed your head up and down, sucking a bit harder occasionally which caused Geoffrey to moan. He ran his fingers through your hair, looking down at you, admiring your beauty while you were sucking his cock. God it felt too good when he could feel you and it didn't matter if you were sucking him or if he was fucking you, he enjoyed every moment of intense pleasure he could spend with you.

“Y/N, you feel so good, you were just what I needed now”, he grunted.

You moaned softly at his words, feeling his dick twitch. He pulled out of your mouth, grabbing you and moving you towards his bed.

“Geoffrey, please, I need you inside of me”, you groaned as you laid on the bed, spreading your legs in front of him.

He kneeled before your spread legs on the bed, rubbing a finger against your clit.

“Already this wet, Y/N?”, he smirked at you.

Your hips jerked at his touch, encouraging him to push his finger inside of you, thrusting slowly before taking the finger out only to thrust again deeper with two fingers this time. You whimpered at the rise of pleasure, pushing your hips against his fingers to get them deeper inside of you. The hunter grinned, positioning his other hand next to your body. He stopped fingering you and rubbed his cock on your clit, causing you to moan louder.

“Geoffrey, please”, you begged moving your hips towards his cock in a desperate attempt to make him finally enter you.

“I see, you can't take it any longer without me inside of you. Who am I to let a lady wait this long?”

He pushed his tip past your folds, stopping right after it entered.

“Tell me, Y/N, do want more of me?”, his voice trembled as he could hardly contain himself at the immense pleasure your body gave him.

“Stop teasing me”, you responded impatiently as you pushed your hips towards him, causing him to enter you completely.

You both moaned out lout at the feeling and Geoffrey started to thrust, grabbing your hips to control your movements. He picked up pace, pounding faster into you, hitting the right spot. One hand let go of your hip and moved towards the front, rubbing your clit while hammering now faster into you.

“Y/N, fuck, I...I'm close”, the hunter moaned ecstatically.

He grunted as he reached his climax, thrusting at an unsteady pace, not wanting to stop as he felt your orgasm coming as well. You could feel him filling you up with his cum and you clenched yourself around him, shouting his name as you came hard.

 

He pulled out and let him fall next to you, breathing heavily. You looked at him, smiling, totally satisfied. It always felt so good to be with him and it felt even better to feel him. You both dozed away shortly after.

 


End file.
